Feeling
by flying-poptart
Summary: Adonis is naturally receiving memories that only The Receiver should have. It's been a year since Jonas has left and The Giver doesn't have the ability to transmit memories. Will he have answers to Adonis's new feelings? Will Adonis ever fit in again?


**Author: I don't own The Giver or the characters that appeared in the book. This is purely fan made by me and may not be mistaken with the works of Lois Lowry(it should be easy to tell the difference, anyway….)**

**Chapter 1**

A whole year had passed since Jonas had disappeared from the community. No one was aloud to mention his name now. They wouldn't want to be rude or make anyone uncomfortable.

Pale eyes opened to a sudden dream. Adonis had never felt anything like it but couldn't help but want more. There was something he felt in his dream but preferred to try not to think about it. But, that was seemingly impossible.

In his dream, he could see himself on some kind of…wooden object with a wide platform, his hair blowing in the _wind, _a word that he had learned about in his dream. The wooden platform was gliding a giant region of water that he never seen before. Waves crashed and made him soaked. There was some kind of…there was something about the sky and the water. They had some quality he had never seen, but he loved it.

That wasn't the only strange thing though. He could hear something he had never heard. Adonis couldn't grasp that word. It had a rhythm to it. How would he describe to his family unit during the time of the dream telling. They won't be able to understand, he decided.

"Thank you for your dream, Odele," The family had said to Adonis's younger sister after she told them her dream. Adonis rolled his eyes as they began to stare at him, waiting for his dream. He bit his lip, hesitating to tell them his strange dream. But then he felt assured at the thought that they might be able to explain the feeling he had.

He barely finished his dream telling as he quietly stated," It was a feeling only I could know."

He felt embarrassed as his family stared at him, trying to understand the dream he had. He couldn't blame them for not understanding. But, after a few seconds, he realized the last sentence he had said was a way of making himself different and boasting .

"I apologize if I sounded like I was boasting or setting myself apart. I'll keep in mind to not do that next time."

"We accept your apology, Adonis," His family replied in a way that sounded like they were chanting.

"Adonis, I apologize for not being able to interpret your dream." Mother said sadly. Father nodded in agreement.

"I accept your apology…" Adonis sighed and rolled his eyes for the second time that day.

The next day, Adonis had another dream. But this time, he lay on what felt and smelled like damp grass. The sky had the same quality that his other dream had had the day before. A bright _thing _shined in the sky as he lay relaxed, feeling the moist air pass by. It was a beautiful thing.

He tried explaining it to his family that day but yet received the same awkward stare and apology. He headed to school on his bike, sighing and wanting to know what it was that was happening to him. He felt like he was changing.

After school, Adonis headed off to do his volunteer work of the day. He could see his friend, Kali's bike over by the daycare center. He decided he would do some work there.

When he went in there, a woman told him that they needed some extra help with the threes and that Adonis would be welcome to help. When he entered the room, the fist person to ketch his eye was Kali. She was giving a child his comfort toy which happened to be called a bird. It was a strange looking creature.

Adonis's leg was suddenly embraced by a Three named Andrea. He felt a little bit of happiness that Andrea was glad to see him but she must be taught to not touch people outside of her family unit. It was against the Rules. It would make one uncomfortable to be suddenly touched by a person they weren't familiar with.

He was given a wand to use when a child would need punishing. He slapped the girl lightly on the wrist, making her let out a loud cry. She looked up at him, tears rolling down her face.

"You must learn not to be polite and not embrace others, Andrea," Kali comforted as she gave Kali her comfort toy. "Here's your…Oh, I see. It's called a cat. Well here you go, Andrea."

As Andrea ran off with her toy, Kali stood up straight, looking Adonis straight in the eyes. "Good morning, Adonis."

Adonis was about to speak but suddenly something changed in Kali's eyes and hair. It had the same quality that the sky in his dreams had. He blinked, not understanding what had just happened. Something was definitely different but he didn't know what it was.


End file.
